


lost but now found.

by QueenSeal



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Flashbacks, M/M, PTSD, Read at Own Risk, Snuff, major trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: This was suppose to be a hurt/comfort power outage story but it got out of control very quickly and turned into Rhys having a panic attack/ flashback to his abusive childhood.Do not read if these trigger you: Abusive parents, violence, mentions of sex with animals and dead bodies, PTSD flashbacks, or anxiety/ panic attacks. (Honestly it's not that bad but I don't want to be the reason someone has a terrible day because I didn't warn them of this.)<3





	lost but now found.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is a jumbled mess, sorry! Uhh... Enjoy? I guess?

Rhys’ heart skipped a beat as everything around him faded into a sick black, the only light being the natural glow of the city just barely poking it’s way through the single window. The room behind him was unseeable, shrouded within the lack of lights and electronics, a now eerie silence casting itself over head. 

Rhys swallowed thickly as he carefully put his pencil down, not wanting to ruin the artwork he had been working on. His phone was in the family room along with Jack, who had mostly likely fallen asleep on the couch hours ago. The only flashlight they owned was stuffed in the back of their closet, collecting dust. Rhys had never liked darkness. After his dad started locking him in a small closet with no light for hours on end, he was never fully incased in darkness since. Until now.

“Jack?!” Rhys called out. His body was frozen in a fear he hadn’t seen in so many years, the long over due memories creeping up his spine like a venomous snake ready to bite.

The sounds of cars and wind blew outside, the house otherwise remained silent. He had to move, had to find his way out of the room and get to Jack. His mind would melt into insanity if he sat here until the power returned. Slowly, Rhys turned in his chair and stood up.

He was met with nothing. Literally, the room around him was so dark, so black, so empty, he could see literally nothing. As his pupils desperately tried to workout what his brain was seeing, he noticed weird movements of colours floating around him, some of them reminding Rhys of shadow people. His heart pounded heavily, as his breaths quickened. 

The door to the room was in front of him, to the right. He had to get past his wardrobe, and the bed before he’d be clear of any furniture. He walked forward, hands reaching out as he found the wardrobe corner. All he had to do was walk straight forward and he’d hit the bed post. But when Rhys went to move forward, he found himself hitting something, a wall? But there shouldn’t be a wall here, not if he walked- 

Rhys sighed. He was being dumb. If he had gotten out of his chair and walked directly behind the desk, he’d be at the wall that led into the bathroom, not towards the door. He needed to move to his left before he’d find the correct wardrobe. Rhys turned back around and walked, expecting to hit his desk so he could start over. But he kept walking, and walking…. nothing was in front of him. Where had his desk gone? Surely if should be only a foot away yet he’d been walking for at least 5 feet! Rhys really needed to get his rising heart rate under control again and start over. 

He looked towards the window, which cast a faint glow of light into his room. If he stood in front of the window he’d be able to navigate his way around the furniture, right? He’d walked this room for years on autopilot, he felt confident enough he could do it with his eyes closed. 

Rhys walked straight for the window, wanting to exit this room as quickly as possible. In his haste his hand knocked into an object, which he gave no mind as he reached the destination of the window. Maybe he should just climb out of the window and enter through the back door, where Jack was currently sleeping? He shook his head, no that’s stupid. It’s dark outside, too. Suddenly a noise that sounded like flapping wings came from behind him. He shrieked as he turned around, panicking even more as he saw nothing but black. Something must be out to get him! A demon came to kill him or use him for his own nasty purposes! Blood pumped through him at a dangerous rate, heart pounding louder, his breathing becoming fast and uncontrolled as his mind spiralled into fear. 

He needed to get out of here. 

He rushed forwards, trying to make his way towards the door in the back corner but he ran into another object. He backed up but instead hit something to his right. Rhys shrieked again as the object clattered to the ground, several other items getting tossed across the room along with it. He backed away from the loud noise only to find himself hitting something soft and plush. The bed? Where was he? The bed was no where near the window, it should be closer to the desk, no? He didn’t care as he ran forward, body bumping into various objects around the room that didn’t seem to make any sense. Suddenly, Rhys hit something on the floor throwing him down to the ground in a haze of grey. He groaned at the pain setting in his leg as he sat upright, leaning back into a wall behind him. 

The wall clattered slightly as he leaned back. It was door! Hope filled within Rhys as he reached up to the handle and pushed it open. It didn’t dawn on him that the door leading into the hallway pulled itself open, not pushed. He clambered around inside the room, assuming it to be the hallway, but it clearly wasn’t. The panic had set in, the fear found its nooks and crannies, and Rhys crawled into a ball as he hugged himself on the floor, shivering. 

The room lay so silent and empty that his ears rushed to fill the noise with anything, anything but what Rhys wanted to hear. His heartbeat pounded within his eardrums as the faint voices got louder and louder… 

“don’t you lie to me boy. You’ve always been so selfish, thinking only of yourself. TELL ME, NOW.”

“I’m gonna rip that bitches throat out while I stuff my fat cock into her dead ass pussy. I’ll make you watch so you can see the bitch who gave birth to you for what she is. a filthy pig!”

“you won’t get ANYTHING for weeks! you hear me! you’re my little cocksucker now, faggot. I OWN you. you ain’t never gonna be allowed to leave this room ever again. I’ll make sure of that.”

The words of his dead father echoed across the porcelain, ringing within his ears. The words coming from both the room and his head all at once. He yelled out, tears falling from his eyes as he threw his fists out, doing anything to get the man away from him. The scent of tobacco and booze washing over his face like a bull race, trampling his very soul. It was as if he was back in that horror room, tied to the wall in chains, the cold cement below his feet, the single window covered in thick metal bars. The scent of piss and blood covering the floor, the stench of an animal corpse wafting from the attached closet. He couldn’t remember how many pets were in there… 4 at least. He’d had 2 cats and a dog from his childhood. His mother had a couple birds, a snake and a lizard. Maybe they were there too. It didn’t matter, the door had remained closed for days now. Or was it months? Rhys didn’t know anymore, and didn’t care to know. His life was watching the sun rise and set, the blood stained shirt that was 4 sizes too big his only comfort. If he was lucky, he might get some water, maybe even food! Food was only given when his dad meant to keep him alive. Sometimes Rhys thought of not eating, or drinking. Letting himself perish away in the cell. It’d be the easiest way out, right? Better to see what death held for him, than to live the rest of his miserable life trapped between 6 walls where nightmares became real. 

Rhys was so close, he could almost feel his soul being pulled out of his body as death circled around him, waiting. Before that could happen though, a sudden bang echoced its way through the house around him. Did his dad fire a gun? He nearly choked on his words, that man, that THING, was not his dad. Never was, and never, ever, will be. He’d make sure of that. 

Rhys had been found, this one man never leaving his side as they wheeled him out on a stretcher. The next few months had been hazy as his body recovered, his mental state was fragile and weak. But that man never left him once, always there for whenever Rhys needed him. That man was Jack, the man he now called his husband so many years later. The man that quite literally saved his life. 

“Rhys…” he could hear him now, the same voice as when he was in the hospital.

“Rhys!” Why was he shouting? He’s never shouted at me once.. 

“Rhys! Come on, Rhysie!”

His mind pulled back into consciousness, as his eyelids fluttered open. A faint blue light glowed next to him, he turned to look up at the loud shouts. It was Jack.

“Jack?” He croaked out, turning his head to see him clearly. “What happened?” 

“Sshh shhh, don’t talk. Just sit up for now, okay Rhysie? I need you to take some deep breaths.” Jack needed to breath himself. He’d been sleeping in the family room, only to wake up to pitch darkness and the terrified screams of Rhys coming from the bedroom. He sprinted to the bedroom with his phone flashlight, finding Rhys inside the bathroom curled on the floor. He was crying and thrashing around, yelling threats for someone to get away. Jack realized now that he was thrown into a flashback, a PTSD moment of sorts. 

Jack would never forget the day he found Rhys, he thought the kid was dead already. Jack managed one segment of a SWAT team, from the Hyperion Corporation. The day had been going boring as usual when he got the call that a certain house was under suspicion, after several nearby neighbours reported unusual behavior. Jack was almost ready to brush it off, the police should be handling this. But his superior told him he needed to get his team there straight away, this one was a weird case.

It had been a weird case indeed, when they found a trail of dead rabbits lining the walkway, the blood still wet. As they entered the home, it became clear the owner had no care for what he did. Fecal matter was spread across walls, blood splattered and stained the carpet floors, and dead snakes remained nailed into the ceiling above them. A lone man sat at a table, his veins pulsing from the obvious use of drugs. Jack remembered a 200 pound couch being throw at them, and one single bullet being shot as he attacked his team. The man laid dead on the floor. Jack ordered his team to search the main floor, he and two others would search the upstairs.   
That’s when Jack found Rhys, after breaking in the door he saw a red and white heap on the floor, a pile of nothing but bones curled underneath it. That day changed Jack, and the way he saw everything. Rhys changed him, too. The past 10 years had been nothing but a growth journey for the pair, as they supported and loved each other.

Which is exactly what Jack needed to do now, to comfort Rhys as he waited for the nightmare episode to subside. He sat on the cold tile floor, as Rhys hugged and cried into his chest, wishing the hallucinations to leave. The flashlight casting the only light around them, a soft blue hue. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Rhysie. I’m here for you… I’m right here. I love you” He whispered over and over again, waiting as the tears dried and the sobs lessened. Soon after Rhys fell into a peaceful sleep, both his mind and body fatigued from the attack. Jack carried him to bed, and just as he pulled the covers over, the power came back on lighting the entire room up again. 

“Jack turn off the damn light… I’m tryna sleep” Rhys mumbled out. 

Jack chuckled, standing up to see what exactly happened while the power was off. He realized Rhys must’ve become very confused, as his art desk was pushed out from the wall, his supplies toppled to the ground. The rolling shelf units next to that had been moved into an awkward position, blocking access to the closet. The unfinished laundry in a basket was now strewn across the bed and floor, the basket somehow across the room entirely, shoved next to the window. The table holding a flower pot and a telephone was knocked over as well, spilling the dirt contents across the hardwood. 

No wonder Rhys couldn’t get out, this room is completely unnavigable without some form of light. Jack chuckled once more before climbing into bed with Rhys and holding him close. His lost but now found lover, at his side forever.


End file.
